gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Big Smoke
Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (1969 - 1992) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, miembro de los Grove Street Families (luego los traiciona) y devorador compulsivo. Smoke ve las cosas de un modo diferente a Sweet; Sweet no tolera el tráfico de drogas, mientras que Big Smoke lo considera una buena manera de hacer dinero y realzar a la banda que se encuentra muy debilitada tras el año 1987. En la primera fase en Los Santos, Smoke estará metido en líos con el C.R.A.S.H. y la Mafia Rusa, líos que salpicarán a CJ cuando lo acompañe y que darán un giro a la trama. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction Conversación entre tres Ballas frame|Artwork de Big Smoke thumb|left|Big Smoke en [[1991.]] Tres Ballas conversan en un callejón sobre la decadencia de los Grove Street Families, además afirman estar "comprándoles" a uno de los originales, obviamente hablan de Big Smoke. Coacción de Tenpenny Tenpenny mantiene una conversación telefónica con Smoke, en ella le advierte que no le importan sus principios ni sus amigos, y que el que se interponga en su camino acabará mal, después amenaza para que solucione el problema con Sweet (aunque no directamente, no llega a mencionar el nombre ni las intenciones del asesinato, pero si lo insinúa, y queda confirmado después con el suceso del Sabre Verde). Casa de Ryder Smoke y Ryder tienen una conversación en casa de éste último sobre su destino, Ryder parece estar de acuerdo con Smoke y decide apoyarle. Intento Smoke intenta convencer a Sweet para traficar con drogas como los Ballas, ya que estos se hacen cada vez más fuertes mientras que ellos se debilitan, pero Sweet no cede, ya que está convencido de no renunciar a sus principios. Los Santos, 1992 Aparición [[Archivo:BigSmokeOGF.JPG|thumb|200px|El original Big Smoke antes de que saliera el juego, la versión Beta del personaje.]] Big Smoke es el primer personaje de la banda que aparece en el juego, CJ entra en su casa y Smoke, confundiéndole con un ladrón, le intenta atacar con un bate. Después de que se da cuenta de que es CJ se lo lleva al cementerio a ver a su hermano Sweet y la tumba de su madre. Una vez llegan al cementerio, tras una discusión entre CJ, Sweet y Kendl, los Ballas los atacan y los cuatro (Sweet, CJ, Smoke y Ryder) deben escapar a Grove Street en unas BMX.thumb|Smoke [[Beta]] Cleaning the hood En esta misión Smoke intenta, otra vez más, convencer a Sweet de traficar con drogas, de nuevo sin éxito. OG Loc El primer trabajo consiste en ir a buscar a un colega OG Loc hasta la comisaría de Policía de Pershing Square, ya que acaba de salir de prisión tras 3 semanas de arresto por delitos menores. Luego de que salga y cuando Sweet le dice que suba al coche, CJ tiene que acompañarlo a liquidar a un Vago llamado Freddy su "ex-novio" de la cárcel. Van a buscarlo a su casa en East Flores para matarle con la excusa de que, en prisión, ha robado las rimas de OG Loc. Freddy escapa en una PCJ-600 y OG Loc tiene que perseguirlo. Para ello Loc y CJ suben en otra PCJ-600 y le persiguen hasta las canchas de baloncesto de East Los Santos, donde le esperan tres colegas de su banda para ayudarle. Si CJ se ocupa de matar a sus tres colegas que estan al pie de las escaleras, mientras tanto OG Loc se acerca a Freddy y lo mata con una Tec-9. Si prefieres puedes ser CJ quien le elimine. Los traficantes Smoke lleva a CJ a East Los Santos en una misión con la excusa de que va a buscar a su prima que viene de México y que si van dos podrán usar el carril de coches compartidos, pero CJ se da cuenta que le miente, lo que en realidad iba a hacer eran sus "trapicheos", Smoke quiere quitarle la marihuana a unos Vagos, tal como dice con sus propias palabras:"O sueltas la hierba, o desparramo tus sesos por el patio", estos le insultan "Chinga a tu madre, pendejo" y, para darles una lección, Smoke se baja del coche y golpea a uno de ellos por detrás con un bate dejándolo sin sentido, Smoke y CJ corren detrás del pandillero restante, pero Smoke se cansa y CJ se queda solo en la persecución. Siguiendo al tren En la siguiente misión, Smoke está interesado en intervenir en un trato entre unos San Fierro Rifa y unos Vagos, los cuales se iban a reunir en Unity Station para cerrar un trato. Lo que otra vez demuestra el interes de Smoke por controlar e intervenir en el negocio de la droga en Los Santos. Cuando CJ y Smoke llegan al lugar, los Vagos los descubren y saltan encima de un tren, CJ y Smoke persiguen al tren en una Sanchez, desde la cual Smoke se encarga de disparar hasta lograr matar a todos los Vagos, mientras CJ conduce. La Mafia Rusa En la última misión de Smoke, ambos se dirigirán a un edificio en Commerce, Smoke se va reunir allí con unos mafiosos rusos, todo sale mal y acaba en un tiroteo dentro de una mansión dentro del edificio que le pertenecía a la unión soviética, Smoke y CJ salen del lugar pero se encuentran que hay rusos en las afueras del edificio, CJ los mata e intentan escapar en una moto (esta vez conduce Smoke) pero CJ descubre que por la recta guardia vienen rusos en motocicleta. Al llegar a una esquina, CJ mata a los rusos, pero descubre que tienen un camión con coches bomba, Smoke se ocupa de los rusos y se arrojan al canal de Los Santos por el cual acceden a una trampa y escapan de los rusos. El Sabre verde [[Archivo:Gallery316.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Una estatua de Big Smoke en el palacio del crack de Smoke.]] En la misión The Green Sabre, CJ descubre, gracias a César Vialpando, un garaje de donde ve salir a unos Ballas, a Ryder, a Tenpenny, a Pulaski y finalmente a Big Smoke, dentro del garaje ocultaban el Sabre Verde desde donde se efectuó el Drive-By que mató a Beverly Johnson, la madre de CJ, Sweet y Kendl. CJ se queda muy decepcionado, pero se da cuenta que su hermano va a caer en una trampa y se marcha para ayudarle. Después de esta misión, Sweet es encarcelado y CJ llevado a Angel Pine y obligado a hacer misiones para Tenpenny. Esta es, hasta el final del juego, la última aparición de Smoke, no obstante, es mencionado en Cut Throat Business por OG Loc mientras escapa en un Kart de Madd Dogg y CJ, en alguna parte de la persecución dice que Big Smoke se encargara de ellos. Muerte thumb|Big Smoke antes de morir. En "End of the Line", la misión final del juego, CJ entra en la fortaleza de Big Smoke durante los disturbios de Los Santos, para enfrentarse a Big Smoke y vengarse de él por haberle traicionado y haber asesinado a su mamá, primero, para conseguir abrir la puerta de seguridad utiliza una tanque SWAT para echarla abajo, una vez dentro se abre paso, eliminando a todos los guardias, hasta el cuarto piso, una vez allí se encuentra con Smoke, tras un momento de conversación llegan más guardias y CJ tiene que deshacerse de ellos junto con Big Smoke, una vez lo elimine, Smoke dirá unas últimas palabras antes de morir, explicándole a CJ porque lo hizo y que no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, termina diciendo: "Cuando ya no esté, todo el mundo recordará mi nombre... Big... ¡Smoke!" y entonces muere. Curiosidades *El seudonimo Big Smoke en español es traducido como gran fumador o gran humo, una expresión que es utilizada para afirmar la acción de fumar o drogarse, una referencia a que Smoke es adicto a la droga. *Big Smoke en la misión End of the line tiene su propia estatua pero esta esculpida con la apariencia de Big Smoke Beta (El primer proyecto de la apariencia de Big Smoke que no fue utilizado), posiblemente creada por Ballas, este es uno de los Easter Egg mas famosos de GTA SA *Casualmente en todas las misiones de Smoke se utilizan las motocicletas, menos en Running Dog. *En la misión final el chaleco antibalas que usa Big Smoke lo trae por encima de la ropa,cuando lo normal es por debajo de ésta,esto posiblemente fue para hacer el final mas realista. *Después de traicionarte, seguirá llevando los colores de los Families. *Aunque ya lo hayas asesinado, el viejo Reece te seguirá diciendo que le digas que nesesita un corte de cabello, posiblemente, porque él no está enterado de su muerte. thumb|Comparación entre Big Pun y Big Smoke *Él es muy famoso por la frase "All you had to do, was follow the damn train CJ!", que se traduce a "Todo lo que tenias que hacer, era seguir el maldito tren, CJ!". *Tiene un parecido con el rapero Big Pun, además de que tienen apodos similares. *También tiene un gran parecido con JD O'Toole: ambos son obesos y tienen lentes parecidos. *En la presentación Smoke lleva una SPAS 12 pero en la lucha usa una Ak-47 *Curiosiamente nació en 1969 *Al parecer si vas a su palacio encontraras la pared de seguridad rota por la tanqueta y una parte rota posiblemente los SWAT intentaron entrar si seguis subiendo y si te detienes escucharas pasos que no son los de CJ y cuando estas cerca de las rejas encontraras una sombra(fake) que tal vez sea por la calidad del juego si subes por las rejas escucharas gemidos tal vez sea el fantasma de Smoke pero al parecer parece una maquina o un lanzallamas y si subes al final en el baño supuestamente se escuchara su voz. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *The Introduction *Big Smoke *Sweet & Kendl *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business *House Party *Doberman *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre *King in Exile *Customs Fast Track *Home Coming *Cut Throat Business *Beat Down on B-Dup *End of the Line de:Big Smoke en:Big Smoke fi:Big Smoke fr:Big Smoke (homonymie) it:Big Smoke nl:Big Smoke pl:Melvin Harris pt:Big Smoke Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Traficantes Categoría:Families Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Ballas Categoría:Los Santos Vagos Categoría:San Fierro Rifa Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas